1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to techniques for producing ozone. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for apply an appropriate electric field across an oxygen-containing atmosphere to break oxygen molecules (O.sub.2) into atoms (O) which may then regroup as ozone (O.sub.3). A high voltage signal is used to produce a corona discharge between electrodes, within which oxygen-containing gas is positioned, whereupon the above interaction occurs to produce ozone. Ozone has many commercial and scientific uses including, for example, disinfection, reduction of toxicity, odor control, organic oxidation and removal, and removal of suspended solids.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various techniques are known for arranging the electrodes across which an electrical signal is provided to produce ozone. One method of arranging the electrodes is to provide parallel plates as electrodes. Another general form of electrode arrangement involves a central wire serving as one electrode and an outer cylindrical tube providing a second electrode. Concentric tubular electrodes are also known.
Various known arrangements for producing ozone may employ circulation of coolant fluid to overcome any excess heat generated in the process. Additionally, a given electrode arrangement may be particular sensitive to misalignment.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide an ozone generator whose electrodes are relatively easily mutually oriented, and wherein the orientation of the electrodes may be maintained without any difficulty. It is further desirable and advantageous to provide an ozone generating system which produces ozone efficiently with minimal heat generation, and wherein the ozone may be generated relatively rapidly. Relative compact size would also be a desirable feature of an ozone generator. Additionally, the ability to easily vary the rate at which ozone is being generated in a given flow of oxygen-containing gas, for example, is another desirable feature. PG,4